


Yellow and Pinks

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several pivotal events between Maya, Kendrix and Karone.</p><p>For rosabelle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow and Pinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/gifts).



Kendrix walked through the hallways to the quarters she lived in. It had been a good day at work. She wore a smile as she thought about the data she had been poring over in the latter half of her day. There was really nothing about her job that she liked better.

She opened the door of her quarters and walked into Maya. “Sorry, about that,” Kendrix said as she stepped to the side.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you going out on a walk?”

“No, I am working with the colony’s animals. I wanted to help out and contribute to the colony.”

“That is wonderful!”

“Do you want to come with me?”

“I don’t really know much about animals.”

“That’s alright. There is a first time for everything,” Maya said with a grin. She took Kendrix’s hand and began pulling her along. 

The two left the building and walked out into the bright, artificial sunlight. With some squinting it was possible to just barely make out the stars beyond the false blue skies. There was a small group of children playing a game off to the side. Small cars zipped by on the streets. 

The two women walked together until they reached a more rural part of the biodome. There were traditional fields and barns for farm animals and sturdier containment for non-domesticated animals.

“I calm down the animals that are just here to be treated.”

“Right, Terra Venture does contain many wild species to maintain its ecosystem.”

“When they are hurt or ill they don’t understand why they are being locked up.”

“So you just work with the wild animals then?”

“No, I work with all of them. Come on, let me show you Rex.” Maya led Kendrix to a kennel where a large mutt was lying on the ground. When he saw Maya he lifted his head up off of his paws and wagged his tail. “Rex, this is Kendix. Kendrix, this is Rex.” She unlatched the gate and opened it to let the dog out.

Rex slowly got up onto his feet. He limped out of the door and barked. His tail wagged back and forth like a flag as Maya knelt down next to him and began petting him. Both woman and dog turned to look at Kendrix.

“You can pet him. He’s very sweet and gentle.”

“Alright,” Kendrix knelt next to Maya and reached out one hand to the dog. She ran her fingers across his brown fur once and then glanced at him. He still seemed happy and was wagging his tail. She did it again. Kendrix smiled and really started to get into petting him.

Rex turned to face Kendrix and licked her face with his big tongue.

“Eugh.”

Maya laughed. “He’s telling you that he likes you.”

“Then thanks, Rex. I like you too.”

“On Mirinoi we have a similar way of telling someone we like them.”

“What is it?”

Maya leaned toward Kendrix and kissed her on the lips.

 

Maya lit the candles with a match. She wasn’t really supposed to be doing this but she didn’t care. In her head she had a check list of items she was supposed to have. She had an image of Kendrix, a pink flower made of cloth, a woven bracelet and a knife. Yes, that was everything she needed. 

The door opened and Karone stepped in. “I didn’t realize you were busy.”

“No, it’s alright. You can stay,” Maya said, indicated the patch of floor next to her.

Karone walked over and sat down cross-legged next to Maya. She scanned the arranged items, taking them each in. “This is about Kendrix.”

“Yes, we do this back on Mirinoi when someone has died. It is to help them in the afterlife.”

“We have some practices like that on KO-35. I think humans have them too.”

“There is an image of Kendrix so she will know these are for her. The flower represents her too. The knife was a gift she gave me and the bracelet was a gift I made for her.”

“I thought there would be a lot more to the explanation.” 

“Well, there is but it would take a very long time to explain everything about it. I don’t even know if a Mirinoi custom works for people from Earth.”

“I’m sure it will.”

The two fell into silence. Both were contemplating Kendrix. One thought of a love lost and the other thought of a hero who was a stranger to her. Karone didn’t know much about Kendrix. She knew the basics, and obviously that she was courageous.

“Maya, tell me about Kendrix. She left such a big impact on you and I don’t know anything about her.

Maya smiled, both with joy and sadness, as she began to tell Karone all about Kendrix.

 

“What do you want to do today?” Maya asked.

“I found a puzzle that we could do.” Karone held out a box with a picture of a building on the lid. “It is supposed to be a three dimensional one. I’ve always wanted to try one of these.”

“Is it hard?”

“Some are.”

They grinned at each other. Karone tore the lid off and tossed it aside. She upturned the box and let all those little pieces fall out and onto the floor. They sat down on either side of the pile, grabbing random pieces and trying to fit them into other pieces. There was no strategy involved.

“I think I have the base started,” Karone said. She has a small growing patch of green like the grass at the base of the building.

“I have one of those.” Maya picked up one of her pieces, reached over and put it into place at a right angle to the base. It was the first vertical piece.

They continued at this on and on, the building slowly growing taller and taller. They laughed, joked and just overall enjoyed themselves. When they finally put the last piece in it was already six.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” she asked.

 

Maya lay on her bed. It was her real and true actual bed. It was not the bed from Terra Venture that never felt right. After a year she was back home and in her own bed once more. She was home. Mirinoi was returned back to life and not only that, she had Kendrix back.

Maya should be thrilled and she had been, especially right when everyone had returned. Now that she was exhausted and buffeted by the familiar blankets she was worried. Her relationship with Kendrix had been intimate, far more than friendship. Maya loved her very dearly. Kendrix was incredibly smart and as brave as any warrior that Maya had ever met. Part of her wanted nothing more than to drop everything and resume her relationship with Kendrix.

The other part of her wanted to stay with Karone. The struggle Karone maintained every day to prevent the darkness from ever coming back into her heart was one that most people didn’t notice. Maya noticed it. Every day that Karone was with them was another day that she had defeated herself, the strongest opponent there was. Maya loved Karone and the life she had started with her too.

She wanted both. She loved both women as friends and lovers more than almost anything else in the world. The thought of living without either of them felt like a prison sentence. Would the two of them understand her feelings?

Maya sat up, throwing aside her blanket, and getting out of bed. She walked back and forth. The night air was cool. She walked out of her home without bothering with her boots. Her home world’s soil under her skin was one of the best feelings she had felt in a long while. She walked about, letting whim choose the direction she went as she tried to work through her thoughts and feelings.

The night was clear and she could see every single star. She stopped and just looked at them. Among her people she was the only one that had been among the stars. Every day she could have just looked out her window and stared at them all she wanted. Those ones were never right. They didn’t twinkle. Both Kendrix and Karone had explained that stars only twinkle when you look at them from though a planet’s atmosphere.

She could see the Three Ladies, a cluster of stars that if you connected them with a line would form a triangle. They were only visible in the summer months. The story went that the three worked together to feed their village during a famine and in reward they were placed among the stars. The task would have been impossible if the three hadn’t worked together.

Maya turned and headed back home. Her mind was finally at ease and she’d be able to sleep.

 

“Hello again, Karone,” Kendrix said.

Karone nodded. “Kendrix.”

The stared at each other across the white table top. They sat in their chairs and tried to look comfortable, but the way they both sat absolutely straight said they were anything but comfortable.

“I am so glad I entrusted the Pink Transmorpher to you.”

“I wanted to live up to your legacy.” The two fell silent again. “Maya told me about you.”

“Good things?”

“The best.”

“What did she tell you?”

“About how much you matter to her.”

“You also matter to her,” Kendrix said.

“I don’t want to see Maya hurt again. Your death was hard on her. I don’t want to see her tearing herself up over the two of us.”

“Neither do I. That is why I was thinking, what if the two of us got to know each other?”

“You mean like if all three of us were dating each other?”

“Yes, I mean no, I don’t know. I don’t want to make Maya choose and neither do you. But maybe if we got to know each other….”

“Even if we don’t fall in love with each other we could be friends and both be with Maya.”

“Exactly.”

Kendrix and Karone smiled at each other. Maybe this wouldn’t work. There were so many things that could go wrong. Each knew the other was a good and brave person. Even though their mutual love for Maya left them both awkward around the other there was no lack of respect between them.

They would try this for her.

 

It had been a very long day. Karone was involved with the construction projects to get the colonists settled. Kendrix had been at work in coordinating the establishment of additional medical and research facilities. Maya spent the day explaining which flora and fauna were dangerous for the guide that was being worked on for the unfamiliar colonists. All three were exhausted when they walked in the front door of the house they shared.

They piled together onto the couch. It was made for two, not three, but they made it work. Arms went around each other and heads leaned against warm bodies. No one cared who she was embracing or who was embracing her, all that mattered was that the three were all together.

“So would it be ration pack c for dinner?” Kendrix asked.

“Not more rations,” Karone sighed.

“They are perfectly balanced to provide all the nutrition you need for the day and until the farms are set up they are what we have.”

Maya laughed as Karone grumbled.

“How about I get us something else to eat tomorrow?” Maya asked.

“What do you have in mind?” Kendrix asked.

“All the food I had stored turned to stone with everyone else. It is all back to normal now and it should be fine. I can go get it tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait,” Karone said.

“But for tonight, we have ration pack c.” Kendrix got off the couch and brought each back a brown pack with the food in it.

Karone made a face but opened hers up anyways. Kendrix handed over her free dried peaches to Karone with a smile. Maya took every opportunity to sneak food from the other two. Karone and Kendrix would both push her hands away from their food when she tried. None of the food went to waste and the biodegradable packs were disposed of.

The three returned to the couch where they watched a movie. It was new to all three of them. One by one they passed into sleep, still intertwined with each other.


End file.
